Cortina Knight Quest
Cortina Knight Quest is a quest that can be ventured by any Rune Knight. This quest allows you to recruit Cortina. This quest is available from the 6th month of year 215 onward. Transcript While on a journey, (Rune Knight) came across a theater. There seems to be trouble, since there's a lot of noise coming from inside. Girl's Voice: What?! Are you telling me that I'm fired?! Man's Voice: No, Cortina. That's not what I'm saying. It's just that since you're one of the Rune Knights, it's disrespectful for me to put you up on the stage. (Rune Knight): (Knight? Is that girl a Knight?) Cortina: I'm a dancer, not a Knight! Look at me! See? I can do turns and raise my legs high. You're making a big mistake. You wouldn't want to see a good dancer like me leave. Please, let me get on the stage. Dancing is my life. Please... Leader: You can cry all you want, but I still can't let you get on the stage. The audience wouldn't feel comfortable watching a Rune Knight dance on stage. I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay. Now, get out! Cortina: Ouch! What are you doing, you pervert! Nobody wants to work in a crappy theater like this anyway. You'll see, someday I'll become a big star and you'll be begging me to dance here! Remember that! (Rune Knight): Are you all right? (Rune Knight) gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears with. Cortina: Oh... Thank you, but I'm just pretending. (Rune Knight): Pretending? Cortina: Uh-huh. Did I fool you too? A dancer must be able to act as well, you know. You must have overheard the conversation. I don't know why, but I've got this Mana Power or something. I never told anyone about it because I didn't care. I would rather be dancing than fight in a battle. When I finally mentioned it, everybody was shocked and people started to treat me differently. They even call me "Miss Cortina" now, though I'm still the same person inside... Well, now I don't have a place to stay for the night. (Rune Knight): Miss Cortina... Why don't you come to my country and work as a Knight? Cortina: What?! Are you a Knight? You sure are dressed like one. (Rune Knight) talks Cortina into using her ability as a Knight to restore peace in Forsena. Cortina: What..? This is... Too sudden. A Knight? I don't know, but I know there is less work for a dancer like me during war... I don't have any particular place to go... OK! I'll do it! The sooner we have peace back, the sooner I can start dancing again. If I think about it, "The dancer who saved Forsena" isn't that bad of a catch phrase for my future. But please promise me when the war is over, you'll let me go back to being a dancer again. Of course, I will do all I can as a Knight, but that's not what I want to be for the rest of my life. My goal is to become the No. 1 dancer in Forsena. Cortina has joined. Category:Quests